Pound The Alarm
|year = 2012 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (JDU) Extreme October 1, 2013 (2014) May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic on ) Easy (Classic on ) Hardest (Extreme) Medium (Mashup) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Extreme) |nogm = 5 (Classic) 4 (Extreme) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |mashup = July Unlockable |alt = Extreme |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme) |pc = Classic / / / to / / / Extreme to |gc = Classic / / / to / / / Extreme to |lc = Tangerine (Classic and Mashup) (Extreme) |pictos = 72 (Classic) 157 (Extreme) 95 (Mashup) |nowc = PoundTheAlarm (Classic) PoundTheAlarmALTDLC (Extreme) |audio = |perf = Classic Juliana Herrera (P1) Grace Bolebe (P3) Aurélie Sériné (P4) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W3TTpA6Mw4&t=0m13s Extreme Kyf Ekamé |from = album |dura = 3:29 (Classic) 3:28 (Extreme) }}"Pound The Alarm" by Nicki Minaj was gonna be featured on Just Dance Epic Hits but it got scrapped due to some bugs. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The Classic routine features four female dancers with outfits inspired from the Pound the Alarm ''music video. 'P1' '''P1' has puffy brown hair. She wears an orange feather headdress, an orange loose sleeveless tank top, red shorts, orange fishnet tights, and orange heeled sandals with black straps. 'P2' P2 has long black hair and a yellow and red festival crown. She wears a purple and yellow legless jumpsuit with purple feathers on the shoulders and long purple boots. She also has triangular purple makeup over her eyes. 'P3' P3 has long, free-flowing brown hair. She wears a red tube-top with multiple cut frills at the end, black pants with red and yellow designs at the end and red frilled boots. She also has a red, white and black triangular festival crown, yellow face paint, and frills on her arms similar to the ones on her tube-top. 'P4' P4 wears a flamboyant outfit. She has brown hair braided into cornrows. She wears a pink bikini top with cut-out designs on the upper chest, pink skinny pants with yellow and blue squares on the sides and a blue design on the front, pink and blue wings, and blue boots. She has pink and blue face makeup and has pink and blue bangles on her left arm. When the chorus of the song begins and during certain moves, their skin turns black, and their hair turns white. Outfit color schemes also change, with P1 turning blue, P2 turning red, P3 turning purple, and P4 turning lime green. Poundthealarm coach 1.png|P1 Poundthealarm coach 2.png|P2 Poundthealarm coach 3.png|P3 Poundthealarm coach 4.png|P4 Extreme The dancer is a man with a green mohawk, a pair of yellow and red horns, a black beard and a red stripe on his face, green and red necklaces ,a triangular red strip with some smaller strips on his chest, green shoulder pads, two orange bands on his arms, green short pants with an orange triangular decoration on them, and tribal bracelets on his ankles. He is barefoot. During specific parts of the song, his skin turns black, his green parts turn blue and his red parts turn yellow. Background Classic The routine starts in a maroon room with a flower in the right and confetti. When Nicki starts to sing, a red and black path with triangles is seen, and the flower starts to glow. Before the pre-chorus, the background turns black, and there's a blue spotlight with a pink circle. After GM1 is performed, the background returns to the same as the beginning. During the chorus, the background returns to the second shape it was, but there is smoke in the background, lights are moving. When Nicki does not sing, the pink circle glows. Extreme The background is the normal background of Extreme routines. In this routine, the squares are in different colors like - green, yellow, blue, purple, and pink. When Music makes me high is sung, the squares turn black with orange outlines. At some parts of the song, the coach's shadow is seen in the squares. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Do the move before the gold move and end it with your hands pointing to the floor. Gold Moves 2, 4, and 5: Put your hand up with your palms pointing to the air. Poundthealarm gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Poundthealarm gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Poundthealarm gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 5 Poundthealarm gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 5 in-game Extreme There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Point with your fists to the floor. Gold Move 4: Cross your wrists above your head. PTeextGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 PTA Extreme GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Goldmove2.png|Gold Move 4 PTA Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia General *"Skeezer" and "b**ch" are censored. * This song would have been added but the audio was completely off sync with the music being very ahead. Classic *In the Classic routine, before the music starts, a shortened version of the melody from the beginning of the music video appears. *P2 and P3 switch color schemes in the chorus. **When P1 is in her neon state, she is seen in completely inverted colors. Extreme *During the line "I just want you tonight", the dancer's feet appears to have a black hole in them.https://youtu.be/cNJMtQaZBxo?t=1m3s[[:File:Pta extreme beta square.png|Pta extreme beta square.png]] Gallery Game Files Poundthealarm.jpg|''Pound The Alarm'' Poundthealarmaltdlc.jpg|''Pound The Alarm'' (Extreme) Pound.png|album coach (Classic) Tex 0159.png|album coach (Extreme Version) tex1 64x64 m 679c01f7a1c23989 14.png|album background (Classic) Poundthealarmaltdlc cover albumbkg.png|album background (Extreme) poundthealarm cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) poundthealarmaltdlc cover@2x.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) Tex 0165.jpg| menu banner (Classic) Tex 0143.jpg| menu banner (Extreme Version) Others Poundthealarmbg1.png|Background 1 (Classic) Poundthealarmbg2.png|Background 2 (Classic) Videos Official Music Video Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm (Explicit) Pound The Alarm (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Nicki Minaj Pound the alarm 'Extreme' Just Dance 2014 - Pound The Alarm Extreme Category:Scrapped Songs Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Solos Category:Dance Crews Category:Extremes Category:Scrapped Alternatives